1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for outputting a received call with a volume adjusted to a reference level range in an etiquette call mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
With remarkable growths of related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices are increasingly being popularized. In the case of a mobile communication device, for example, in addition to normal communication functions, such as a voice call and a short message service, various optional functions have been, and continue to be, incorporated into the mobile devices and the use of these new functions are becoming more essential to the average user. For example, a portable broadcasting (e.g., DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) or DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)), a digital music play (e.g., MP3 (MPEG audio layer-3)), a digital camera, a data communication, a wireless Internet access, a listening to the radio, an earphone call, and the like, are functions (applications) that are incorporated in common mobile communication devices. In addition, the business community has adopted the use of new features and applications to improve productivity and intercommunications among their employees. Smart phones, such as the SAMSUMG GALAXY S and tablet PCs, such as the SAMSUMG GALAXY TAB are examples of mobile communication devices of incorporating converging technologies that prove users with all-in-one capabilities. Samsung, Samsung Galaxy S and Samsung Galaxy Tab are registered Trademarks of the Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd., Seoul, Korea.
For example, mobile devices provide a function (whisper call mode) to set a transmission gain to a maximum value under circumstances. However, this maximum gain value may be inconvenient to receive or place a call. For example, when the user is in a meeting or at a theater, etc., the ring of the phone may not be appreciated or allowed. The maximum transmission gain of a microphone may allow the recipient to hear a caller who is speaking in a low voice (a whisper) well. However, when the caller talks loudly, a received call may be easily heard through a speaker by persons around the recipient. In a quiet situation, this may cause noise pollution and may also invade the caller's privacy. Even though the recipient may reduce the volume of a received call through a volume key, this may cause the recipient to fail to hear a caller's low voice.